


Of Opportunity and Open Hearts [Podfic]

by Codee21



Series: Podfics [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, IronStrange, M/M, Mars, Mars rover, Mild Language, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rescue Missions, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codee21/pseuds/Codee21
Summary: This is a podfic of my story "Of Opportunity and Open Hearts", because why not?"Stephen Strange has always thought that Tony Stark’s affection for his inventions was adorable. But when they hear about the Mars Rover’s predicament, the sorcerer discovers that his boyfriend’s love of bots extends beyond the ones he made himself.ORTony rescues Opportunity from Mars, because it’s canon and you cannot convince me otherwise."





	Of Opportunity and Open Hearts [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Opportunity and Open Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821511) by [Codee21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codee21/pseuds/Codee21). 



Enjoy!

 

<https://soundcloud.com/codee21_podfic/of-opportunity-and-open-hearts-podfic>

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think with your kudos and comments! This is my very first podfic, and I want to make sure I'm decent at it before I attempt more :)


End file.
